A Possible Path the Sequel A Circle, a Mean Cycle
by switzerland.virgo
Summary: Taking place three months after the departure of the Cullens from Forks - the end of A Possible Path - this story takes place in London, England. If the family didn't know before, they soon learn that the past always comes back to bite...


**Ok...so it's practically the last week of summer holidays and I'm JUST starting to write...I'm quite appalled with myself, but I'm not going to look back on the past :P So I have my final year of school starting in a week...very, very scary...and although I would like to be able to upload at least a chapter a week, I doubt I'll have any time to. So let the game of agonizing wait begin; as I bring to you the first chapter in the Possible Path sequel :D By the way, I have no idea where this story is going to go, no plans at all :) I'm going out on a whim here :P but I hope that you enjoy ;) Oh and I beg of those who haven't read ****A Possible Path, please read it before you read this! It will make a heck of a lot more sense, believe me :P**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters and settings belong to their rightful owner and creator Stephenie Meyer :)**

* * *

"What would you like to do today my love?" Edward whispered huskily in my ear, while I lay cradled in his arms. He was playing with my hair, absent had been laying in the same position for a good twelve hours, on our king sized bed in our own home overlooking the Thames. This was our third month living here, putting on the same facade as we had had to in Forks. I still had a clear vision of the day that we left, probably because I saw it with my vampire eyes. The silent tears streaming down Ashlee's face, the despair and suffering in the depths of Jake's eyes; and the misery splattered violently across Charlie and Renee's faces.

Twisting around in the encirclement of Edward's arms, I looked up at him. Running my thumb slowly from his bottom lip to his chin, I pulled myself up as best I could and kissed him softly. I could feel the smirk on his lips, as he returned the favour. "My darling Bella, we've been at it for twelve hours," he laughed a single note.

I looked up at him with faux anger engulfing my features, "Do you have a problem with staying too long in my company Mr. Cullen?" pulling away from him slightly I battered my lashes in mock horror.

To that he responded with a smile inducing laugh, tugging me back towards him, and the contour of his body, "What would lead you to such a ghastly thought my sweet?" he purred seductively into my ear. That sent a warmth right through my stone cold body, and at that I pulled myself even closer towards him – if that were even possible – to the point where our bones sounded like they were about to break.

"Careful love, just because you're unbreakable, doesn't mean I want anything in that perfect body of yours to crack..." he trailed off, probably catching the same sound as me – Alice was approaching the front door.

Sighing with a soft groan, I unwillingly pulled myself away from my handsome husband. "I'll get it." I tightened my robe, and within half a second I was downstairs and at the door. Alice didn't even have time to knock, before I was already holding the door open with a sombre expression possessing my features. "Sheesh Bella, who died?" Honey golden eyes wide, her head all of a sudden cocked to the side. I looked behind me and saw Edward approaching with nothing but his boxer shorts on, and a wide grin spread across my face.

For the hundredth time I took in the entirety of his beauty. Everything from his chiselled jaw, his perpetually thoughtful eyes encircled by a row of thick lashes, his perfectly broad shoulders, to his washboard abs and intrusive height. "Oh...I see then..." Alice's squeaky voice broke my reverie and I turned back around to find her nodding in a trance.

"Sorry Alice, we were just having some...uhh...couple time..." I bit down on my bottom lip, a little embarrassed. Edward was holding my hand now, drawing soothing circles along my wrist with his thumb.

"Of course!" She pecked each of our cheeks and bounced giddily back into her place.

"Alice, it's been four months since Bella was turned. Can I ask when you'll get used to the fact that we are husband and wife? And that we sleep together?" I could hear the smile in Edward's voice as he was able to once again speak such brutally honest words.

"Oh, that's not what I'm surprised about Edward, I've just never seen you so," she motioned her hand at Edward's entire height, "revealing," she giggled like a fairy.

"Right," I turned my head to glimpse my husband's expression and I knew that if he was still human and able to blush, he easily would have. Clearly, he was no longer comfortable with the idea of being primarily naked in front of 'our' sister. "Well, I guess Bella brings that out in me," he winked cheekily at Alice, and tugged me towards him.

"She always has brought out your carefree side, so I'm not surprised," she roared with high pitched laughter at her own joke. "Anyway, I came around to ask if you two would like to join us for dinner later tonight?"

"Sure!" Edward and I both exclaimed at the same time, immediately chuckling at our enthusiasm.

"Great," if it were even possible Alice became even flightier than she already had been, "I'll tell Esme to set up two extra glasses." She smirked, and before I could blink she was already shutting the door behind her in the house adjacent to ours.

Considering we were now living in London, we were unable to go hunting for proper food more than once a month. Unfortunately that meant that we had to drink pigs blood from a few local butchers – I have no idea how those arrangements were made, but I assumed it was Carlisle who had the connections. Although it wasn't the most pleasant of tastes, it got us through each day and that was all we really needed. The reason we had really chosen London was that it's known for its ever present curtain of rain. Alice had also begged us to go somewhere where shopping wasn't a once a month occasion; and so London had seemed like a magnificent choice.

Edward and I stood hand in hand on our porch, looking ahead at the swift and delicate movement of the river's water. "Edward?"

"Mmm?" he sounded as though he were enthralled by something.

"How much of a rebel are you?" I glanced over at him, eyebrow raised.

"Why do I have a feeling you're about to ask me to do something very ridiculous, and yet something I won't be able to say no to?" He acted worried, but I knew that underneath it all he couldn't wait to hear what I had to say.

"Mr. Cullen, have you ever been skinny dipping?" I slithered seductively.

He looked at me, genuinely shocked. "No...have you?" I could almost hear the wheels turn in his head, as he contemplated the idea of his wife going swimming in the nude.

"Nope. But it was always at the top of my list of things to do before I die..." I licked my bottom lip with excitement and stood on the tip of my toes to get a better view at the expanse of water.

"I had no idea that there was a side to you like this..." he trailed off in a genuinely surprised tone.

Looking up at him innocently, I questioned, "Are you saying if you knew a side like this existed, that that would have been a deal breaker?"

"No, of course not!" He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead, "it would have only made you more appealing. Although I've always known you have a rebellious streak, I mean, what other mentally sane human would have been happy to elope with a vampire?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well," I thought for a second, "no one I guess...but then, they don't know what they've missed out on because of it," I squeezed my hand tighter around his, "and Edward, remember, it's a whole other country...different rules apply," I winked at him and began taking my clothes off.

"Bella, in front of everyone?..." his eyes were so wide they looked like ping pong balls.

I was now down to my lingerie. Honestly, I hadn't ever imagined that there was this side to me either. I guess everyone gets sick of being the angel or the devil all the time, there needs to be some sort of balance, and this was me trying to get some much needed equilibrium into my life.

Edward's eyes travelled down the length of my body, taking in ever square centimetre of it. "Oh goodness, you've seen it all before Edward," I waved him off, "it's all yours too. Now tell me, are you in or not? Because, you know, I don't really need protecting anymore so I'm more than capable of going on my own..." I trailed off, stopping myself from rambling.

"Just because I've tasted the wine, it doesn't mean I can't still appreciate it," he winked at me, "and you'll always need protecting Bella. You'll always be the fragile human I first fell in love with," he cupped my left cheek in his right hand, and continued, "and do you really think, that I'm letting you go to swim in the nude, alone, where it's probably illegal to do so; and where you'll be exposed to who knows how many men to drool over you...on your _own?_" He had a smile playing on his lips, but his eyes told me he really couldn't believe that I would suggest such a thing.

"Well..." I was about to continued, but he cut in.

"No wells or buts or any other one syllable words. I'm going with you," his words were final, as he took off the only thing he was wearing. My eyes widened at his blasé motion. "Nothing you haven't seen before, right love?" He smirked, using the words I had spoken moments ago.

"Right," I shook my head, "nothing I haven't seen before," I looked up at the sound of him laughing whole heartedly.

"What's so funny Edward?" I furrowed my brow.

"The expression on your face sweetheart, I know it's cliché to say this, but it's quite priceless." He contorted his hands into the shape of a camera, and pretended to take a photo of me.

I giggled at myself and bit down on my lip to stop myself from laughing too loudly, and raising any unwanted attention from the neighbours. "Your turn love," Edward motioned his hand towards me – almost bowing – and all of a sudden I felt very self conscious. I did however with slight hesitation remove my undergarments, and before my husband could say anything, I grabbed him by the hand and ran into the river with him in tow. I hope our family wasn't looking out the window...

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter to the sequel ;P lots of action coming soon I promise :) oh, and umm the pigs blood thing? I had to quickly come up with something when I realised I forgot to take into consideration that there weren't really any places at which they could hunt around London :P Uhh well...that's what happens when you're writing very late at night :) Reviews are much appreciated :)**


End file.
